Missing
by TARDISRose
Summary: Gwen Cooper was there. Then, she vanished. Torchwood will save her. Right? Sometimes, the most evil is where you least expect it. Owen POV. No Exit Wounds. Happens before and prevents it from happening. Owen hasn't died so isn't that weird zombie-thing. Story is better than summary. T because I'm paranoid. More characters than mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Did you really think that I would stop at a one-shot? Never! Well, I just finished Exit Wounds, and have been crying for the past hour. So this story takes place before Exit Wounds and prevents it from happening! Yay! Long live Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato! Also, Owen does not die in my story; therefore, he is not that zombie thing! Owen POV.**

Chapter 1

I examine the body.

"Well, he's dead," I confirm.

"Thank you, Dr. Harper, for your professional eye," Jack says sarcastically.

"Shut up, Jack. Now, there is a hole in his head. He may have been shot," I say, looking at the body's head.

"Or scalped. They did that in the old days," Ianto offers up.

"No, no. Look how fresh the body is. I'd say he was killed in the past 2-4 weeks. Not the ancient days," I say.

"But good try, sweetheart," Jack says, smacking Ianto's butt.

"Can you do that later when other people aren't present?" I ask.

"Go back to inspecting your corpse," Jack says.

"Has anyone seen Gwen?" Tosh asks, looking worried. Amazing how she can have been frantic, but still beautiful.

"No, I thought she was with Rhys today. You know, still on their honeymoon," Ianto says.

"No, Rhys was here earlier, remember? Said that Gwen had left her phone," Tosh says.

"Is she in the cells? I told her to check on Janet to make sure that she wasn't too rambunctious," Jack says.

"I was just there," Tosh says.

"She could have gone home sick," Ianto tells us.

"She would have told me. You know the policies. She'd have to have come by to have me check her out," I say.

"Where is she?" Tosh asks, more to herself than any of us.

**A/N: Well, I'm terrified about posting a multi-chapter Torchwood story. I've never written any real Torchwood story. So if you could review and tell me how it is, that would help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the response to this story!  
**

Chapter 2

I decide to call Rhys.

"Hello," he greets.

"Rhys," I say.

"Yes, Owen?" Rhys says, having no patience with me.

"Ah, lovely to talk to you. I was just wondering if you have seen Gwen," I say.

"I thought she was at work," Rhys says, now worried.

"She's not here. If you see her, give me a call," I say.

"Alright," Rhys promises and hangs up.

I put down my phone and let out a sigh. What am I supposed to do? I may love Tosh, but I can still care about Gwen. Jack, Ianto, and Tosh do.

"Are you worried?" I hear a soft voice ask me. I turn around to see Tosh.

"Yeah. You?" I ask, quickly changing the subject from my feelings to hers.

"Yeah. I'm terrified that I'll never see her again. I would miss her if that were to happen," Tosh says.

"Me, too. Jack would definitely have a problem with that," I say, knowing how Jack would react. I also know that he would have to take out some of his hurt feelings onto Ianto. Not that he would complain. I'm perfectly straight, but if Jack loved me, I would be a happy man.

"Do you think we will see her again?" Tosh asks.

"I think that we'll do everything that we can," I say.

"Gwen is strong. She can fight her captor long enough for us to find her," Tosh says.

"Can you track her?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"I've tried multiple times. Wherever she is, I can't pick up on it. Besides, it's not like she took the van. If she did, it would be a lot easier to track her," Tosh says. I sigh and Tosh adds, "We'll find her."

"I know," I say. But right now, it looks hopeless.

**A/N: Wow! I got a great response for this story! I love how many people liked this story! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again! This chapter will have less dialogue than the other two chapters did, but more content. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Gwen is missing. She can't be tracked. Everyone is worried sick. What do I do?

Ianto and Jack are being intimate in his office, while Tosh is working furiously on the computer. I am brainstorming ideas of how to get Gwen back. We're in shambles without her. Really, we are. Jack and Ianto are coping by having each other. Tosh is pouring herself into work. I am unable to focus on the autopsy of the murder victim.

Rhys hasn't called with information. She isn't home and she isn't here. She could be out to eat or something, but she's been gone all day. I'm worried. I know Jack, Ianto, and Tosh are too, so what's stopping us from looking? We should be out there, looking for Gwen. But we aren't. We aren't because Gwen is a big girl and can handle herself. Anyway, we have another task at hand. There is a dead body in front of me. The police can't figure out what happened, and it's up to me.

Sighing, I bend down and examine the corpse. There's a hole in the head. A massive hole. A gunshot, maybe. But the hole is bigger than a bullet. No, it looks like a hand. Or small rock. Maybe he fell and hit his head on a rock. Maybe he was unconscious and fell into a creek or something and drowned. But he was found in an alley. He shows no signs of drowning. Maybe he got involved in a street fight and got a fatal blow to the head. But there were forensics tests. No one matched the area around his head. The only one who could do that and not show up is Jack, and that's because he's from the Boeshane Peninsula and their fingerprints don't match with ours. But Jack was here every night for the past two months, and he was the only survivor when the Boeshane Peninsula was invaded.

Unless Jack just didn't want to tell us about a relative that he had. Maybe there is another survivor.

**A/N: Next chapter: Owen brings up Gray, causing Jack to explode in tears. So please review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay for me! I updated again! **

Chapter 4

"Relatives? No. I'm the only one left," Jack says.

"Oh, please. You have to have someone else," I insist.

Jack hesitates, but then decides, "No one else. Now send Ianto back in. Tell him to bring his stopwatch."

"You're disgusting," I say as I leave. I step out of Jack's office and tell Ianto, "Your boyfriend needs you and your stopwatch."

In defeat, I go back to the body. Nothing. Maybe it was a Weevil that attacked him. No, a Weevil would attack by biting. This is a hand-sized hole to the head. I'm frustrated now. I can't figure this out! Gwen's absence is messing me up. I love Tosh, but I can't help but notice how things would be different with Gwen here. She would tease me and I would end up working harder. I would find the answer and we would work together to find the villain.

I hear moans from Jack's office, so I yell up, "Shut up!"

Tosh approaches me and hands me a cup of coffee.

I smile and say, "Ianto's going to kill you when he finds out that you touched his beloved coffee maker."

"He's not going to find out. He's too busy with Jack," Tosh shrugs.

"Have you found Gwen?" I ask.

"No. I haven't found anything. And you? What about the body?" Tosh asks.

"Nothing. I thought that Jack had a relative because there are no finger prints, but when I brought it up, he yelled at me," I say.

"I heard him," Tosh says.

"So I'm back to having no leads," I say.

"I can look him up," Tosh offers. I follow her to the computer. She types "Captain Jack Harkness". A man pops up, but he isn't Jack.

"Who is _that_?" I ask.

Tosh looks sad and says, "No one. He's no one." We try different things and finally find that he _does_ have a brother.

"We found him! Gray! We actually found him!" I yell, hugging Tosh.

"What are you doing?" I hear Jack's voice. I turn around to see an angry Captain Jack Harkness. If that's his name.

"Finding things to help us, _Captain Jack Harkness,_" I spit.

"My name is none of your business. My family isn't either!" Jack yells.

"Do you tell us anything that's true?" I ask.

"I haven't seen Gray in years! My family is dead! I've given up hope in finding him! As for my name, that man died and I took his name! He was a good man! I thought that he needed to live on!" Jack yells.

"Not in a liar! When did you meet him, anyway?" I ask.

"When Tosh and I were stuck in 1941!" Jack screams. "I got to know Jack! I danced with him! I kissed him! The worst part is that I knew that he would die the following day! But that's none of your business! The problem is your snooping!"

"Snooping? I wanted to find Gwen!" I scream.

"I think you should leave Torchwood, Owen. You've been great here, but I think it's time you leave," Jack says.

"Fine. Good luck with the body. I almost found the answer, but I guess not anymore," I say.

I grab my things, kiss Tosh goodbye, and leave.

**A/N: Aww. I have a plan by firing Owen, though. Don't worry! I'm not just firing him because it's fun. I actually have a plan! Thank you for reading this chapter. Review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know how long it's been! Don't hurt me!**

Chapter 5

What do people do when they're fired? What do they do at home? I know what I used to do, but I love Tosh. I'm not going to a club. I flip on the telly and try to watch. But I can't focus. I get bored easily. I can't just return to a normal life after Torchwood. I no longer have a job. I can't just talk to my girlfriend whenever like I used to be able to do. Tosh works at Torchwood.

I decide to take a walk. I listen to the conversations of other people. I walk past Jubilee Pizza. I see the "Help Wanted" sign and walk in. "Naïve" by the Kooks is playing and the girl behind the counter is dancing around. She's pretty hot; sleek blonde hair, sparkling brown eyes, and full lips. Her body is amazing, too. I can't help but imagine what she'd be like in bed. No, I love Tosh!

"Hi, I'm Owen Harper. I'd like to apply for the job," I say.

"I'm Chloe and you're hired," she says.

"Don't I have to have an interview?" I ask.

"Technically, but you're cute," she smiles. I smile back, though I don't like her.

I'm the delivery boy and wait for Torchwood to call and order pizza. Finally, after an hour, Torchwood calls and orders pizza. I get their pizza and walk to the Hub. I have to use the front entrance. I'm no longer part of the team. Ianto isn't at the entrance, which means that he's helping. I walk up to find the team laughing and talking.

"Pizza," I say, holding up the pizza.

"Owen," Jack says, taking the pizza.

"Yeah," I say.

"You got a job," Jack says.

"I had to do something. It's no chasing aliens, but it gives me something to do," I say.

"I see," Jack says.

"Have you found Gwen?" I ask.

"Not yet," Jack says and thanks me for the pizza.

I turn to leave, but am stopped by Tosh who says, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I ask.

"You being fired," Tosh says.

"I'm alright. I'll see you later, Tosh," I say and leave. I miss being in Torchwood.

**A/N: So that was a filler chapter. Sorry for the quality. It's sort of setting up major events that will happen. I know, delivering pizza will hardly do anything for this story, but I have a plan! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, sorry for the crappy last chapter! This will be a shorter chapter! **

Chapter 6

I sit behind the counter, waiting for a call. When I finally get one, I am disappointed that it is not from Torchwood. Instead, it's from a warehouse across town, which I suppose is good. Driving so far gives me time to think.

"I'll be back Chloe!" I shout, taking the pizza box and walking out the door. She nods and continues to listen to the music blaring through her headphones.

I get into the car and pass Torchwood. I look up, knowing that they'll see the car pass on the CCTV. They won't care. They'll let the body rot. They'll let Gwen die. They won't do anything.

Finally, I reach my destination. It's sketchy. It's the type of place that you might see in a horror movie, right before you get slaughtered. I reach for my gun, but remember that I don't have it. I take the pizza box and walk up to the door. I hear screams. Again, something from a horror movie. The warehouse is black, darkened by the Sun's going down. I knock on the door. The screams stop, and a man opens the door.

"Mr. Gray?" I ask, handing him the pizza suspiciously. This man looks a lot like Jack.

"Thanks, kid," Mr. Gray hands me money.

"Thank you, sir," I say and walk to my car. Again, I hear the screams. As I drive back, I realize that the screams sounded like a colleague of mine's. That colleague is Gwen Cooper.

**A/N: Yay for short chapters! How did you like that chapter? Let me know! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I was out of town with my chorus! **

Chapter 7

I lay awake, thinking about Gwen's tortured screams. Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe I was paranoid and thought that it was her. Maybe she's safe.

Still worried, I reach for my phone and dial Gwen's number. Voicemail. A message plays.

"Hi, this is Gwen. Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now. Feel free to leave a message. Bye," Gwen's voice says. It sounds like she's reading from a script. Her voice sounds strained.

The tone sounds and I say, "Hi, Gwen. It's Owen. I just wanted to know if you're okay. You haven't been at work. I need to tell you something when you come back. Call me as soon as you can. Thanks." I sigh. Now, I know that something's wrong.

The next morning, I walk to Torchwood. I call in sick to Jubilee Pizza.

"Hi, Owen. I'll take the pizza and pay you," Ianto says.

"I don't have pizza," I say.

"You can't go up there," Ianto says, trying to stop me from going up.

"Ianto! Stop! I can go up if I like! Can't I visit Tosh?" I yell, and push past Ianto.

I run up the stairs, and burst in. I see Jack and Tosh enjoying themselves, already forgetting Gwen.

"What are you doing here, Owen?" Jack asks.

"I know where Gwen is," I say.

"You do?" Tosh asks.

"Yes. I was delivering pizza, and heard her scream," I say.

"That could have been anyone," Jack says.

"No. It was Gwen," I say.

"Plenty of people in Cardiff have accents," Jack says.

"I don't know how I know, but I know. It's her," I insist.

"How?" Jack asks.

"I just told you! I saw Gray, too!" I shout.

"Gray's been missing for years. I looked everywhere for him. He's dead," Jack says.

"Well, I saw him! He looked like you," I say.

"He's gone!" Jack yells.

"No, he's not! I saw him! I'm not crazy," I say.

"Owen, you should just go home," Tosh softly says, touching me.

"I'm not crazy!" I shout.

"I know," Tosh says.

"Shut up, Tosh! You think I'm crazy! Jack thinks I'm crazy! Stop!" I yell and run out, needing air.

I stand in the cold, night air. I need to think. My girlfriend thinks I'm crazy. My old boss thinks I'm crazy. _I _think I'm crazy. I can't believe that this is what my life has come to. Maybe I should just give up on Gwen. Maybe she just went through the Rift. But I know that that can't be it because she knows about the Rift and how to avoid falling through it. It's also very stable right now. Unlike me.

It's now that I decide to investigate that old warehouse, with or without the rest of the team.

**A/N: Did you like it? Oh, I have to give advice! If you like Doctor Who, listen to Chameleon Circuit! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I've been deep in homework and my "social life". Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it.**

Chapter 8

Before I investigate, I decide to watch the warehouse. "Mr. Gray" calls and orders pizza again.

"How much?" he asks. This man looks exactly like Jack, except for the eyes. Jack's eyes are filled with kindness. Gray's eyes are filled with hatred.

"Don't worry about it," I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"Sure," I say.

"Thanks," he says.

"Anytime," I say, and turn out of the door.

In the car, I hear Gwen ask, "Can I have food?"

"Shut up, you little brat! He's not even out of the driveway! He might hear you!" Gray yells.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaims.

"Do you know him? Tell me everything you know about him! Tell me where to find him!" Gray yells.

"I know him, but I will _never_ tell you how to find him," Gwen says in defiance. I smile to myself, but it quickly fades when I hear the gunshot and scream.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know! The chapter itself was 150 words! The story is almost over!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's going down! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

I slam the car door behind me as I run. All I can think about is Gwen's scream and the gunshot. If she's dead, it'll be my fault. I was the one who had to mettle in this! I'm glad I found Gwen, but I know that she could be dead because of me.

I burst through the door, knocking it off its hinges. As a habit, I reach for my gun, but remember that I don't have it. I had to give it back to Torchwood.

"So lovely of you to join us, Owen," Gray smiles.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, seeing Gwen's body on the ground. He killed her. It's my fault. In a way, I killed her. I ordered the pizza. I stayed in the driveway.

"Do you care? I just killed your friend. Now, I think I'll do the same to you," Gray says.

"I don't think so," I hear a voice behind me. I whirl around to see Tosh pointing a gun at Gray's head. Jack throws me mine. Ianto helps the alive but traumatized Gwen get to her feet.

"Jack. The brother that left me to die. I knew we'd meet again," Gray smiles at Jack.

"Gray. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you fell. I was too terrified to grip reality. I looked for you. I looked for you for years," Jack says, tears in his eyes.

"Well, you didn't look hard enough. I was tortured! I watched Mom die! I watched Dad get shot! And you just escaped unharmed! Jack, the Face of Boe! Remember how your friends would call you that? Well, they're dead! I saw them die, one by one! Some died of starvation. Others died because they were killed. And you just walked away from it all. You hid from the Boeshane Peninsula. How many times do you think of Mom and Dad? How many times do you think of your deceased friends? How many times do you think of _me?_" Gray asks, his voice strong. I see Jack holding back tears.

"Every day. Every night. Whenever I close my eyes, I see everyone," Jack says.

"Well, now you've got a little boyfriend, so all's good for you. You have a great company, fighting against evil. Your life is perfect. And then you see me. The glorious Jack's younger brother, standing to the side. Waiting for someone to notice me. Well, I don't matter. Everything at Torchwood is great. Here I am, in a warehouse! I'm killing people for joy. I almost killed your friend, but your worker got to her first," Gray snarls.

"Stop!" Tosh yells, seeing Jack shed tears when Gray speaks of his life.

"And you're the computer woman! Jack hired you only for your brains. He hardly likes you!" Gray yells. He begins to speak again, but he is cut off by the sound of a gunshot and the smell of gun smoke.

**A/N: So I hope you liked that! A few chapters to go, mainly with Jack grieving!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, I'm sick, but I still have to go to my school's Honor Night. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 10

I hear Tosh scream. I don't know if Gray shot her or what. I immediately rush to her side, examining her body for wounds.

"You're alright," I say, taking her hand when I find no sign of blood.

She just pants and points at Gray's stomach. I see it. It's covered in blood, surrounding the gunshot. Jack screams and runs to Gray, taking his brother's hand in his own.

"You killed him! Why?" Jack yells.

"He was going to shoot me!" Tosh protests.

"He was my only family!" Jack shouts to Tosh.

"I know, but I had to defend myself! Did you want me to die?" Tosh asks.

"No, but I didn't want him to die either! I can't believe you killed him!" Jack cries.

Gray sort of grunts and says, "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry." Then, he dies. Jack screams and cries. To leave him alone, I take Tosh and Gwen to my car. Ianto stays with Jack. But I know that no matter how much they play Naked Hide and Seek, Jack will still be upset. But that's fine. Jack and Ianto will get on. Gwen will never disappear again. Tosh and I will live happily ever after.

**A/N: That was the last chapter! Thank you to everyone for the reviews and follows!**


End file.
